mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
Characters are all of the characters that have appeared in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies, whether they be real, fictional, or otherwise. They populate the worlds of the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies and drive the narrative. Any characters marked with an asterick were cut from the finished film, or the film they appeared in was never released. Original Characters Original Characters are characters that were created exclusively for Mustache Maniacs Film Co. films. Stop-Motion Animation Characters *Ulysses S. Powell *Mary *Leo *Count Werdna *Billy Lugosi *Sherriff Barley *Arthur Van Helbrick *Patrick *Sarah Thunder *Patricia *Porkins *Legoman *Captain Bill Stewart *Officer Max Denver *Officer Stanley Kenlow *Brickzo the Clown *Questions *Lobo *Hobo *Pogo *Block Sauniere *Robert Teabing *General Mao Zedong III *Lieutenant Mong Hu *Col. Michelle Mustard *Jing Loo *The Obliterator* *Indian Thieves *Dr. Hiram Aziz *Preserver *Wendy Simmons *Peter Whitman *Seth Masterson *Gangster Folio* *Willie *Peter *Martha *Moe *Tom Rawlins* *Sam Rawlins* *Dan Rawlins* *Tammy Rawlins* *Grandpa Bob* *Grandma Dove* Live Action Characters *Com 50 *Shriff Aha *Boris *Boz French *Mondo Hugo *Tai Manchi *Baron Von Stuka *The Old Pirate Traditional Animation Characters *Papa Dodo *Mama Dodo *Wobbles *Malcom *Captain Miguel *Mathias the chef *Father Juniper *Old Salt *Abraham *Juniper* *Tim* *Col. Bow Wow *Willie Swipe *Freddy *Joey *Farmer John *Dover the Dog *Frederick the Frog *David the Duck* *Rude Family *Chimp Family *Ralph Vagabond *James LEGO Canon Immigrants LEGO Canon Immigrants are characters in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies that originally appeared in LEGO's line of toy products. *Johnny Thunder *Pippin Reed Thunder *Dr. Charles Kilroy *Harry Cane *Babloo *Sherpa Sanye Dorje *Jing Lee *Lord Sam Sinister *Chang Wu *Maharaja Lulla* *Ngan Pa *Tygurah *Yeti *Jun-Chi *The Infomaniac *The Brickster *Chase McCain *Slyboots *Professor Samantha Rhodes *Lance Spears *Ice Fisherman Pioneer Drama Service Canon Immigrants Pioneer Drama Service Canon Immigrants are characters that were originally created for a Pioneer Drama Service play performed by either the Cornerstone Thespian Society or Park Players. Kilroy Was Here! Characters *Ruth Taylor *Angie Wilberforce *Edith *Hazel Merrill *Judy Howard *Eve Denton *Hermione *Gladys Brooks *Valerie Foster *Melba Nesbitt *Jack Smith *Fred O'Dwyer *Private Joe Kilroy *Miss Kitty Evans *Mr. Wilcox *Elliot Abner Martin *Horace Mendez Lopez *Private Carl Ryder *Private Leo Pickford *Mrs. King *Producer Milton Sullivan *M.P. *June Forrest *Rona Hastings *Gretchen Randall *Western Union Messenger *Pamela Skipworth *Vida Curtis *Marion Gilford *Rita Steward Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen Characters *Roger Goodman *George *Sarah Huffington *Kate *Belinda *Lord Hector Huffington *Lady Emma Huffington *Claudia *Maude *Parrot *Sneak *Snaggle *Snoot *Long John Sliver *Laverne *Shirley *Lucy *Ethel *Captain Belvedere *Captain Bluebeard *Smudge *Dandy *Kiki *Miki *Creaky Mystery at Shady Acres Characters *Edward Fairfax *Blanche Fairfax *Audrey Rochester *Stanley Larson *Albert Brightham *Ingrid Brightham *Mr. X *Basil *Heimlich *Greta Whyte *Beth Morgan *Lavinia Crawford *Mr. Rogers* *Cathy* *Federica Frumpet* *Patricia* *Lois Banks* *Miranda Banks* *Myrna Werther* *Chief Della Wickfield *Lieutenant Thelma Dorrit *Sergeant Farley O'Doyle *Officer Eleanor Black *Detective Philip Thornton *Emma Reid The Nifty Fifties Characters *Donald Spinney* *Louise* *Virginia Segal* *Edna Stover* *Ann Collier* *Jane Connolly* *Muffin Mansfield* *Jughead Jarvis* *Gracie Stanley* *Rose Marie Famiano* *Evelyn Webber* *Bob Stanley* *George Bullock* *Sinbad Gallucci* *Riff* *Misty* *Lennie King* *Ziggy Springer* *Beverly Griffith* *Officer Moore* *Mrs. Nicholson*